bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Joseiteki Shisei
Joseiteki Shisei (女性的 雌性 Shisei Joseiteki) is a Shinigami of the Soul Society. While he is not part of any Gotei 13 Division, he allies himself with the Gotei 13. Appearance Joseiteki bears the appearance of young boy with a slight effeminate appearance. He has long brown hair that he wears tied into a ponytail, pale skin, and golden eyes. He wears an inverted Shihakushō (死覇装; Garment of Dead Souls), consisting of a white kosode, white hakama with black sash, black tabi and waraji. He wears his Zanpakutō hung loosely at his waist. Personality Joseiteki is a calm Shinigami who is easily distracted. He is abnormally patient, stating himself that he can wait for months for someone to make a decision on a matter that doesn't require immediate attention. He is not fond of battles at all, and because of this, has not opted to join the Gotei 13, though he aids them when they need it. Josei enjoys reading books, but one of Joseiteki's favorite pastimes is laying back to watch the clouds pass through the sky. History Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite his lack of fighting drive and killer instinct, Joseitekii is very skilled in Zanjutsu. Joseiteki makes swift, precise strikes with his blade, always aiming to only maim the opponent. While normally right handed, he appears to be ambidextrous as he has shown proficient skill wielding his blade in his left hand. *'Number One: Nadegiri' (撫で斬り, "Clean Sweep" or "Killing Several with One Sword Sweep"): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents protected by steel skin. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. Shunpo Master: Joseiteki put it upon himself to master Shunpo, and now possesses remarkable speed, which he says is useful for getting out of a situation where battle seems inevitable. Kidō Master: Joseiteki is a very skilled user in Kidō. However, he opts not to use Hadō in combat, using Bakudō to restrain his opponent. His skill in Kidō is large, as he is able to use both Jikanteishi and Kūkanten'i. Zanpakutō Iregama (入れ替わり大鎌, Shifting Scythe) is Joseiteki's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it takes the form of ordinary katana with a black handle and copper guard. *'Shikai:' Activated by the command "Switch" (転向, Tenkō), Joseiteki and his weapon undergo a complete transdformation. Josei's gender changes, becoming a girl with short black hair, pale skin and she wears a what appears to be a black school girl uniform. Her katana changes into a menacing scythe. :Shikai Special Ability: Iregama is melee type Zanpakutō, and awards no real special abilities to Joseiteki. However, when transformed, it changes Joseiteki's personality, turning her into a hotheaded, merciless fighter after transforming, opting to torture her opponents before killing them. *'Bankai:' Known as ' Kawasariken' (入れ替わり鎖剣, Shifting Chain Blade), Joseiteki's Bankai, unlike most, does not create a massive creature of effect. But, like her Shikai, it causes her and her weapon to undergo a transformation. In Bankai state, she remains a girl, but her appearance changes. Her hair remains black, but it lengthens, and is tied in twin-tails. Her eyes become blue, and the left eye has ghostly blue flames, similar to a Will-o'-the-wisp, protruding from it. She wears little in this state, wearing a bikini top, a long, flowing black cloak and shorts along with boots. Chains are wrapped around her left arm. Her scythe becomes a "robotic" sword with a chain connected to it. Like her eye, the chain is covered in blue flames. :Bankai Special Ability: In Bankai, Kawasariken remains a melee type Zanpakutō but it does gain an ability. The chain on the end of the blade is extendable, being able to function much like a flaming whip. The current limit as to how far the chains can extend is unknown, but it has been shown to be able to extend many times it's original length. *'Kibasarikuri' (起爆鎖送り, Exploding Chain Funeral): Wrapping her opponent(s) with her flaming chains, Joseiteki manipulates the flames to travel across the length of the chain, like a dynamite fuse, until they reach the opponent. When they explode in a blast of flames, causing massive damage to the opponent(s). *'Flaming Eye Shield:' While having no proper name as a technique, the flames that protrude from her eye are hers to control, and, if she wills it, can wrap around her body in a semi-transparent shield of ghostly blue flames. These flames protect her from attacks, and seems to be controllable to an extent. *'Saigo no Butai' (最後の舞台 Final Performance): Joseiteki's strongest offensive technique, this technique destroys the chained sword she wields and gives her three new weapons, wielding two immediately. In her right hand, she wields a large, robotic black sword, and in her left, a large arm canon. Strapped to her back is a large sword with an extended guard and chain falling from the hilt. This sword cannot be used until she requires it, which means until her other weapons have been destroyed. Each weapon possesses great power, the sword is able to destroy landscapes with a single swing, and the canon is able to fire large spheres of energy with great destructive power. This form itself gives Joseiteki no defensive properties, as seen when the flame around her eye fades, taking away the flame shield ability, and is an assault form focused only on attack. The third weapon, the sword strapped to her back, is a one-time per release weapon. When both the sword and the canon have been destroyed, the sword can be drawn and wielded. :*'Saikakuri' (裁断神送り Shredding God Funeral): The third sword allows for a one use energy attack. Joseiteki will raise the sword over her head and begin to amass a large tornado of blue flames around the sword's blade that spirals high into the sky. It lets out a sound much like the screams of those who fall to despair. The blast, when released compresses itself and all it's power into a small sphere about the size of a marble, which travels towards the opponent with great speed. Upon contact, it released a spiraling vortex of energy that dwarfs Las Noches in size. Any enemy caught in the blast is torn to shreds, reducing them to the base spiritrons of which all spirit beings are created. Hollowfication Dissaproving of the way his Zanpakutō changes his personality, Joseiteki searched for a way to increase his fighting power without resorting to such brutality. And he arrived at Hollowfication. Appealing to the members of the Department of Research and Development, they conducted experiments on him in secret, resulting in a more controlled Hollowfication. Hollow Mask: Joseiteki's Hollow mask manifests in the appearance of what could best be described as a face with a bird's beak. To access the inner Hollow's power, Joseiteki must summon the mask onto his face, which is normally done with mere thought, the spiritual matter gathering onto his face with no movement from him whatsoever. With the mask in place, Joseiteki has access to increased physical enhancements and, like the other Vizard, has been able to shift the position of the mask while apparently still retaining the abilities of his Hollowfied state as well as using general Hollow abilities. :Cero: Joseiteki, like other Visoreds, can use a Cero while donning his Hollow Mask. His Cero charges faster than most others and is fired from his fingertip. Instead of the more common red, his Cero is green. He can fire it from either hand. *'Resurrección': Trayendo muerte Mujer (刈り手女性 (トレーエンド ムアーツ ミュジャー) Toreiendo Muaatu Myujaa; Spanish for "Death Bringing Woman" Japanese for "Reaper Woman"): Releasing his Zanpakutō like this causes him to be enveloped in dark black energy with a green outline, transforming him once again into a woman, this time one with pale skin, bright green eyes, and long, flowing black hair. She wears a black dress and black leotard underneath, along with black gloves to grip he new weapon, which is once again a scythe. On her head rests black horns shaped similarly to bones. *'Resurrección Special Ability:' In this form, Joseiteki's weapon is still basically form melee purposes, but it, and her as well, gain a few special abilities, along with the physical enhancements that a Ressurección awards it's user. *'Los Nueve Aspectos' (九相輪殺 (ロス・ヌウェベ・アスペクトス), Rosu Nuwebe Asupekutosu; Spanish for "The Nine Aspects", Japanese for "Nine Pagoda Finials Kill"): Joseiteki coats her scythe in black spiritual energy with green outline, and, utilizing the new speed that her Ressurección gives her, attacks her opponent, slicing into their body a total of eight times in various places, before ending the attack with a ninth strike, releasing the energy in her blade in a wide blast that is easily fatal to the opponent. *'Giant Skulls:' Joseiteki is able to summon large, black skulls that glow green inside. These skulls currently have no known function, but provide transportation for Joseiteki, allowing her to travel when she doesn't want to use Sonído. Trivia *Joseiteki's abilities are based on those of a Kämpfer. Changing gender like Natsuru Senō (or any male Kämpfer), changing personality, like Akane Mishima and Mikoto Kondō, and he/she wields a bladed weapon, like Shizuku Sangō or any other Schwert-type Kämpfer and a canon, much like a Gewehr-type Kämpfer. Quotes *''"I look feminine enough. For God's sake, my forename even means "feminine". My Zanpakutō merely completes it."'' Category:Male Category:Female Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Females Category:Visored